The Hound Hunt
by teaandapplepie
Summary: Sirius had to know. And what could be a better way of finding out your own sexuality than going to a muggle gay bar.


Sirius could swear by Merlin's boxer that he was being petrified.

He was standing in the middle of the street, staring at the rainbow flag swinging outside this muggle pub in London, probably a bit longer than he should, as he has been receiving a lot of curious gazes and smirks from the people passing by.

He looked at the pamphlet of the pub James gave him earlier that day, he started to regret telling Prongs about his problem back in the beginning of summer.

He sighed, and opens the damn door.

It was a friday night and the pub had already gathered quite a crowd. The deafening tune was quite familiar, it sounded like something James has been playing over and over again the whole summer until Sirius could not take it anymore and finally smacked his head with his pillow yesterday. Someone who is named after some insects. "Weird muggles," He murmured as he proceed to the bar and jumped on a bar stool at the corner.

The bartender was wearing tight white tank, showing off his tanned skin and muscles. Sirius was trying his very best not to stare at his neon pink shorts, that is a bit too tight for such a huge bloke like him. "Well hullo there," he smirked at Sirius, clearly noting Sirius'efforts, "What can I get ya today."

"Um...Firewhiskey." Sirius cleared his throat and maintained eye contacts with him as he made his order.

He stared at Sirius, as Sirius could feel heat burning on his face, "Er, What?"

Why the fuck was he being sorted in Gryffindor.

He shaked the image of the sorting hat, and that disapproval look from that portrait of Godric Gryffindor in the Gryffindor common room away from his mind. Well, that bloody old fucker clearly never know the real definition of courage as he had never step foot in a muggle gay pub.

Maybe he should be sorted into Hufflepuff, seeing how he was willing to sacrifice a good night sleep in the Potter's Mansion so that red head witch could snog Prongs till he fainted. Or maybe Prongs will get lucky tonight.

A dreamy look appears on his face as he imaged a little Prongsie, with James' black hair and Lily's green eyes. Prongs was lucky that he loves children, he thought as a hand was waving in front of his face.

"Alright, mate?" The bartender had a worried look on his face, "you need the menu?"

Sirius cleared his throat, feeling more heat coming up to his face that he was absolutely sure that the pink shorts bloke could be burned to ashes.

"Yea...Yeah." He looked around to hide his embarrassment as he turned around and fetch the menu.

"First time here, eh?" He winked at Sirius. "Don't worry, I will take good care of you." He licked his lips as he stared at Sirius's exposed collar bones.

Sirius found himself regretting wearing this deep-V grey t-shirt as he opened the menu.

Sirius didn't like birds. He was certain of that. After all those late night lying on Prongs' bed in the dorm, staring at the pictures of witches who don't know how to wear robes properly. He always sneered at Prongs when he started to make weird noises or drooling at the pictures. He is always proud of himself for making every creatures in Hogwarts daydreaming about him while taking absolutely no interest in anyone.

Until the end of last term. When one Gryffindor werewolf coming back from the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist, accidentally tripped and lied on top of him. It was nothing, Remus joked about this and put on more clothes, while Sirius quietly crawled back to his bed and closed the curtain to deal with his private business induced by a half-naked muscular werewolf who smells deliciously with his shampoo.

Sirius had to know. And what could be a better way of finding out your own sexuality than going to a muggle gay bar.

Catching another glance at the tight pink shorts, he started to question his own decision making skill that he was so proud of.

"Long Island ice tea please." He picked the one that looks harmless enough among the horny names.

"Of course…" He leans in and whispered by Sirius' left ear, "my name's Jeremy by the way."

"Um...hey." He was unsure how he should react as the seat next to him was taken by a tall blond.

"Sex on the beach." He said quickly with smiles glittering in his eyes, "come on Jeremy, keep your cock in your pant, I don't want to stay up all night listening to Aaron crying over you again, you little slut."

"I am just making friends here with…" Jeremy looked at Sirius as Sirius stared at the blond with open month.

He is definitely being petrified this time.

"Sirius." The blond said with a smirk on his face. "I swear I won't tell Aaron about where you were last night if you would give me and my mate here free blowjobs."

Jeremy laughed and turned to make their drinks.

Sirius' black eyes' widen, "no...no, I am fine."

"It's the name of a drink, Sirius." Remus looked Sirius playfully. "I thought you're staying at James this summer, what are you doing here alone?"

"Lily."

Remus nodded and continued to stare at him with an unreadable expression.

"I just...I was bored and randomly bumped into this place." Sirius lied without looking at Remus's deep green eyes.

"Really? I see." Sirius was sure he saw a glint of mischief in the werewolf's eyes as he spoke slowly.

"Suck it already bitches!" Jeremy put two identical shot glasses on the bar table, white cream floating on top of the yellow liquor.

"Don't mind him, he is always turned on by guys like you." Remus fiddled the glass with his long finger as he stared at the back of the bartender.

"What do you mean?" Sirius reached for the glass as he stared at Jeremy.

"Black hair, pretty face, deliciously smooth skin…," He said as he clinked his glass with Sirius', "Oh, and your damn collar bones."

Sirius almost dropped his glass.

"Come on, bottom up." His eyes turned into a much deeper shade of green as he watched Sirius chunking the shot, a drop slowing dripping along his cheek to his collar bones.

"Are you...are you Moony?"Sirius asked with hesitation. He shaked his head, his fellow dormmate would probably be preparing for the next semester, instead of sitting in a gay pub with a leather jacket and messy hair.

"Of course I am." Finishing his shot, He licked the cream away from the corner of his month, without moving his gaze away from Sirius. Sirius felt a hitch of his breath. Damn. He was screwed.

Sirius always know Remus is not a goody two shoes. He might appears to be quiet and nice, always have a smile and gentle gaze. But once he gets familiar with you, you will be blown away by the language he used and the pranks he came up with. James and Sirius might be the pranksters of the Marauders, but they could not get any pranks done without their prank planner.

But he has never expected Remus to be such a saucy little minx.

"Come on, dance with me." Dragging Sirius away from his seat, the pair found themselves in the middle of a bunch of hormones-filled teenagers. The crowd forced Sirius to press himself on Moony, sending a electric shock through his body.

"What are you doing here." Sirius asked curiously as they were dancing to a fast tune with the lyrics "stayin' alive" repeating over and over.

"Hunting." Remus said casually by Sirius' right ear as he put one of his hand over his shoulder, to his waist, making it impossible for Sirius to breath.

"Well, I never know you are so horny, Lupin." The shock slowly wore off, Sirius found himself starting to enjoy this, he put his hands on Remus' shaking hip, gaining himself a smirk from the werewolf.

"It's a tough game, you see." He looks down at Sirius' lip, licking his own in the process. "Especially when you have a specific target."

Sirius found himself staring into Lupin's playful green eyes, his brain turns into mush. "Oh...a target?"

Remus tilted his head, right hand moving up to cup Sirius face, brushing through his collar bones in the process. "Yes, you see," his left hand touches Sirius' back, slowly finding its way down south, "I've been coming here for a whole bloody week, waiting for a stupid stag to hand someone a pamphlet I mailed him."His hand now landing on Sirius' hip, slowing making circles, "somehow, I need to write to one ginger witch to get the job done."

Sirius swallowed hard as that hand now started to press him closer to the tall blond in front of him. "So...this must be an important target then."

"Yeah, ever since the first time I saw his cute little puppy eyes back in first year," Remus' eyes now turned into forest green, filled with desire, "I've been waiting patiently."

Remus pressed a trail of kisses along Sirius's neck, Sirius closes his eyes and his brain is hummed with pleasure. "Oh yeah? And what makes you think he'll come around." His voice comes out a little unsteady.

"Please," Remus held out his tongue, licking Sirius' collar bone, "He always gave me that horny look when I came out from the shower." He smirked at Sirius' stunted expression, "actually, I should just gave him a mirror so he could realise earlier."

Sirius moaned as Remus pressed his lips on his, tasting him like a child licking his favourite ice cream. As Sirius was panting for oxygen, Remus' tongue slides through his teeth and entered his mouth.

He ran his hand through Remus' soft blond hair, groaning as heat starting to build up in his stomach.


End file.
